


Starsound Ficlets

by baiku (KasMuna)



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Child Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Poetry, Undeath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasMuna/pseuds/baiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moved from "Ficlets", here are my Starscream/Soundwave drabbles. There were enough to warrant their own work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shattered Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decepticons lose a soldier, two mechs lose something more

This mission had been the most grim. None of the returning dared to say a word, making a veil of silence follow after the flying squad led by the red and white seeker. It was enough for the rest to see him pick up what hastily resembled a small transformer.

Finally arriving, the scientist passed the lifeless body to his leader, making no eye contact and making his leave right after that. The echo of his footsteps were heavy in the corridor. No one followed him. He was alone.

——

The small frame had been laid down on a table, meant for examination. It had been proven unnecessary, so now the parts were left in peace. Only a quiet chatter between some of the mechs kept the room alive.

It was only when optics behind a yellow visor hit the remains, it became clear for anyone else to leave the room. Only light was the one above the table, letting every beaten detail be seen in all it’s morbidness.

Soundwave made his way slowly besides his sparkling, lifted the lifeless form into his arms and fell down on his knees. He gripped tightly against his chest what used to be Rumble.

Starscream in his quarters now felt the true sorrow ravish his sparkbond, raw and hard. The realization of their loss was unreal. The pain that they shared. Tears, that were for no-one to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave gets poetic after the events of Transformers: The Movie.

> _The sky is empty, without contrails_   
>  _Halls quiet, left with no echoing shrieks_   
>  _Cybertron has no sun, there are no stars_
> 
> _I stand with a madman_

\- Decepticon Soundwave


	3. Reanimated - Hope?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headmasters, Soundblaster soon after his revival. For #dchalloweenparty on tumblr.

He stares down on the berth. Small blue paint transfers are scattered across the surface, in quite a common pattern for any mech who sleeps alone. 

Black hand is laid down first, rest of the frame following soon after. No ceremony, no routines. Just a mech going straight for recharge in the berth that was Soundwave’s.

The cassettes did nothing wrong in bringing him back. They depend on him. But for Soundblaster, coming back isn’t happy. He only survived thanks to being blown to bits and not into ashes. But there was something that kept him from getting hopeless.

Afterspark was quiet. That’s how it was obvious  _he_  wasn’t there.


End file.
